The present invention relates to a device for removing the primary protective coating from an optical waveguide.
In the past, the primary protective coating has been removed from an optical waveguide by means of pickling agents that are health hazards, as for example, methylene chloride containing methanol. If neutralization is insufficient, these pickling agents produce a change in the properties of the surface regions of the optical waveguide, which may even lead to breakage of the optical waveguide, particularly in the region of the later point of separation between the pickled and the nonpickled protective coating.
Mechanical removability of special acrylic primary protective coating has also been proposed as discussed in, for example, (International Fiber Optics and Communications, Vol. 3, No. 3/4, page 5, column 1, 1982). Moreover, "Elektronikpraxis" [Practical Electronics], No. 8, page 102, 1982, discloses an insulating box which permits work on an optical waveguide. In this insulating box, exchangeable cutting blades are arranged in the manner of a camera shutter. This insulating box with cutting blades has a very complicated configuration and, due to its structural size, cannot be used at many installation locations, e.g. in cable ducts. Moreover, it cannot be integrated with other cable work units, e.g. splicers.